


Lost and Found

by Royal_Canary



Series: Marvel Oneshots [3]
Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky cusses a lot, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, i love my sweet little cinnamon rolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Canary/pseuds/Royal_Canary
Summary: Bucky knew what it felt to disappear.He just hadn’t expected to be found.





	Lost and Found

LOST AND FOUND

Paring: Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes

Bucky knew what it felt to just, disappear.

There was multiple times where he tries to talk to someone, only to be ignored by the person he attempts to talk to.

He found it hard, to know that he was lost and broken.

And on top of that, he had the biggest crush on the football team captain, Steve Rogers.

Yeah. Fuck his life.

He gets that Rogers probably doesn't have any clue on who he is.

And it wasn't like anyone else knew he was gay.

The only other openly bisexual person he knew at the school was some guy named Eddie Brock.

Most thought of him as an asshole.

Yeah. Well, according to other people, they thought Bucky was an asshole as well.

Hell. He wasn't the one ignoring everyone else!  
Everyone else was ignoring him.

Bucky’s thoughts got interrupted as some guy bumped into him in the school hallway. And fuck, the guy tripped him.

Bucky fell, face first into the cold hard floor. 

“Sorry!” Wait. That was Steve Rogers- Bucky could recongnize that voice from anywhere.

Bucky tried to pick himself off of the ground, only to have Steve end up helping him stand up properly.

And he just noticed that his bag had everything that was in it spilled out everywhere on the floor.

Fuck.

Steve looked at Bucky before saying,”Look. I’m sorry about that, wasn’t really paying attention.”

Yeah. That part was fucking obvious.

“You know.. would you like to, hang out after school? What’s your name, anyways?” Steve asked him, catching Bucky off gaurd.

This has to be a joke. Right?

“Um. My name is Bucky Barnes,” Bucky admitted quietly, and he began to crouch to the floor to pick up his fallen bag and other items. Steve also crouched and helped Bucky pick up some of his things.

“Nice to meet you, Bucky Barnes. I’m-" Steve was interrupted by Bucky who said,”I know who you are, Steve Rogers.”

“Oh. Right. So... here’s my phone number, and...just text me when you want to meet up. See ya.” Steve answered awkwardly, before getting up and waving goodbye.

Bucky couldn’t believe what just happened.

He hadn’t felt that happy in forever.

He hoped that Steve keeps his promise to meet up with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Rest In Peace, Stan Lee. You will forever be in our memories.
> 
> Thank you for checking out this oneshot, and I hope you guys send in some feedback!


End file.
